<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Nights (Drinks are Flowing) by closetbidisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574634">Summer Nights (Drinks are Flowing)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster'>closetbidisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bartender!Lindsey, College student/bar regular!Emily, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily turns back to face Lindsey who is pouring the shots within earshot of them. She hopes she didn’t hear them, but she knows her luck isn’t that good. As Lindsey brings the shots to her, she hesitates before putting them down.</p><p>“Better not get sick in my bar,” she warns, setting the glasses in front of Emily. “I’d hate to have to kick you out.”</p><p>“You won’t have to kick me out,” she promises, grabbing the shots. “Hey, Lindsey?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“When I win this game of darts, what do you say I take you out to celebrate?”</p><p>Lindsey gives her a smile and grabs her towel, quickly wiping off the bar top.</p><p>“Sorry,” she shrugs. “I don’t date my bar guests.”</p><p>“Hm, well,” Emily shrugs and turns back towards her friends, calling over her shoulder as she does, “I look forward to being the one you break that rule for.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Nights (Drinks are Flowing)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this house, we stan happy Soran</p><p>Enjoy this bartender/bar guest AU</p><p>Title is from Superstars by Christian French</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily was exhausted. She had only been back to work for a few weeks, since school ended. She typically worked every summer, winter, and spring break, using the school year for school and soccer. And this summer had been no exception; in fact, she had taken on more responsibility. Becoming a shift lead meant she was always one of the last ones out of the building, usually around midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Midnight was early enough to allow her to be talked into going out to the bar after she got off. It didn’t take a lot of convincing. After all, she’d been a regular at the bar since last fall and she and Rose always traded off buying shots when they went out.</p><p> </p><p>Walking in to the bar tonight, she sits at the bartop and waits for Rose to arrive. The younger girl had to run back to her apartment before coming out with her. So Emily pulls out her phone and scrolls through her notifications while she waits. She is halfway through replying to Mal (who had opted to not join them tonight) when a voice distracts her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, how’s it going? Can I get you started with something?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily nods, eyes still trained on her phone when she starts responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, uh, two white gummy bears and,” she looks up and loses her train of thought when she locks eyes with the unfamiliar blonde standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The words get caught in her throat and her brain misfires, entirely too distracted by blue eyes and strong shoulders. The bartender raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to finish her drink order, but Emily’s mind is still blank. She quickly scans the liquor, trying to remember what she was ordering.</p><p> </p><p>“And?” the bartender prompts her.</p><p> </p><p>“A tequila sunrise,” Emily stutters out before remembering what happened the last time she had tequila. But by then, it’s too late. The bartender has moved to the well and is already halfway done with her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing to herself, she finishes her text and pockets her phone as Rose walks through the door and approaches her.</p><p> </p><p>“Tobin get us our shots?” she asks as she takes the seat next to Emily.</p><p> </p><p>Emily shakes her head, pointing towards the blonde behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently there’s a new bartender.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose follows her gaze, face flickering with recognition when she spots her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve seen her before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we had a class together freshman year.”</p><p> </p><p>The bartender approaches them, carrying two shots and Emily’s drink, dropping them off in front of the pair before looking at Emily.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you’re twenty-one?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily feels her face grow hot and she nods furiously as Rose laughs at her. Shoving at her best friend, Emily grumbles as she reaches for her drinks, stopping only when the bartender speaks again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you starting a tab or paying as you go?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily blinks before grabbing her wallet. She hasn’t had to start a tab here since she first started coming. Tobin, and the other bartenders, knew she would always pay her tab at the end of the night without fail, but the new bartender didn’t know that yet. So, she fishes her card out of her wallet and hands it over with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And what name would you like your tab started under?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonnett is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonnett? Alright,” the bartender nods, quickly getting it typed in before handing the card back to her. “My name is Lindsey; it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lindsey, huh? I like that name,” Emily responds with a smirk before taking her shot with Rose.</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey shakes her head and walks away, but Emily catches the glimpse of a smile on her face as she goes. Still distracted by the cute bartender, she forgets she ordered a tequila sunrise and takes a sip, nearly choking when the taste of tequila burns her throat. Rose looks at her before looking at her drink and pointing at it.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, didn’t you swear off tequila after what happened last fall when you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Emily hisses as Lindsey makes her way back over to deliver Rose’s drink to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even order?” Emily asks and Rose shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, she already knows my order.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long has she been working here?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose shrugs, taking another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“A month or so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t I met her yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her instead of me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily’s eyes drift back across the bar as she takes another drink, face screwing up slightly when it hits her tongue. She vaguely hears Rose’s laugh at her expression, but she ignores it, too busy focusing on Lindsey who is now talking to Tobin at the other end of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, do you open tomorrow?” Rose asks, grabbing Emily’s attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no, I’m off, why?”</p><p> </p><p>Rose smiles, and Emily gets a slightly uneasy feeling. The last time Rose had smiled like this, Emily had woken up in the backseat of Rose’s car in the middle of UNC’s campus with zero recollection how she’d gotten there.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna close down the bar?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you buy the next round, maybe.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“So how was tonight?” Tobin asks as she counts out the tips for her bartenders.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing too exciting,” Lindsey replies as she receives her cut.</p><p> </p><p>“Met Sonny tonight, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emily Sonnett,” Tobin explains as she hands the rest of the tips out. “Sonnett, Sonny, Son, Georgia Peach if you’re Kelley.”</p><p> </p><p>It clicks and Lindsey nods as she pockets her cash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah, briefly. She was in with Rose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she hit on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey’s eyebrows raise slightly at her friend who looks at her and laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny does better flirting when she’s got a drink in her hand. And I would bet good money that she thinks you’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d bet ‘good money’, huh? Trying to save up to buy Chris’ ring, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>At that comment, Tobin blushes and shoo’s all staff members out the front door, Lindsey laughing as she goes.</p><p> </p><p>It’s another week or so until Lindsey sees Emily again. She has zero idea what the smaller blonde’s work schedule looks like, but she does know that she works with Rose and Mal, two people she had gotten to know decently well during her first month at the bar. Neither of them had looked of age and Lindsey had carded them, resulting in Tobin laughing for five minutes straight at their identical, slightly offended, faces.</p><p> </p><p>They don’t speak much beyond Lindsey dropping off their drinks and offering whatever specials they might have that particular night. She can feel Emily’s eyes on her more than once throughout the night, but she makes no attempt at conversation with Lindsey, so she thinks little of it.</p><p> </p><p>As the weeks drone on, Lindsey realizes Emily has started to make an appearance at least once a week while she is there. And, she realizes that she actually looks forward to seeing the patron during her closing shifts. She brushes it off; Emily is a familiar face, a regular who knows more people at the bar than Lindsey does.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t mean anything.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emily was early that night. It’s not like she had a set schedule of days or times she went to the bar, but there was <em> some </em> consistency to it. But tonight had been particularly slow at work, allowing Emily to get most of her closing duties before they actually closed. She had clocked out a quarter after eleven and decided she wanted a drink.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered the bar, she immediately made her way to the dart board where Rose and Mal had just started a game. She had seen Tobin when she walked in and knew the bar owner would get her drink to her without her having to actually go up to the bar, so she sat and joined the younger two and asked to be added into the game.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Mal asks, pulling the darts from the board. “You suck at darts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never know,” Emily responds. “I could be holding out on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal eyes her for a second before cracking a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Go buy us a round of shots and then show us what you’ve got, <em> boss.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Emily rolls her eyes but stands and approaches the bar, smiling immediately when she spots a familiar looking blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lindsey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Sonnett. What are we doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, three green tea shots, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Son,” Rose calls from the dartboard as Lindsey goes to get their shots. “Don’t forget that green tea shots are the ones you took when you threw-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Rosie!”</p><p> </p><p>Emily turns back to face Lindsey who is pouring the shots within earshot of them. She hopes she didn’t hear them, but she knows her luck isn’t that good. As Lindsey brings the shots to her, she hesitates before putting them down.</p><p> </p><p>“Better not get sick in my bar,” she warns, setting the glasses in front of Emily. “I’d hate to have to kick you out.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t have to kick me out,” she promises, grabbing the shots. “Hey, Lindsey?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I win this game of darts, what do you say I take you out to celebrate?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey gives her a smile and grabs her towel, quickly wiping off the bar top.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she shrugs. “I don’t date my bar guests.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, well,” Emily shrugs and turns back towards her friends, calling over her shoulder as she does, “I look forward to being the one you break that rule for.”</p><p> </p><p>She glances back in time to catch the end of Lindsey’s eye roll and can’t help but smile as she reaches her friends. She distributes the shots and they quickly take them before deciding who gets to throw first. Rose and Mal decide to give her the first throw, wanting her to get her horrible aim over with as quickly as they can.</p><p> </p><p>When she hits a triple twenty and a bulls-eye with her first two throws, the younger girls have to practically pick their jaws up off the floor. Her third throw isn’t as impressive, but it’s still better than most of her normal throws.</p><p> </p><p>The game continues for a good ten minutes, Rose and Mal both throwing decently but not being able to catch her. When Emily throws the winning dart and the board signals she won, she throws her arms up in victory before going to grab it from the board. Turning to face her friends, she offers a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so maybe she <em> has </em> been holding out on us,” Rose says.</p><p> </p><p>Emily puts the darts down and glances towards the bar, locking eyes with Lindsey and winking at her before responding to her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, just trying to show off for the cute bartender,” she turns back to Rose and points at her. “Loser buys shots.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s a Sunday evening the next time Emily sees Lindsey. She had been in for inventory this morning and then slept the entire afternoon, waking up to a call from Sam wanting to know if she wanted to go get dinner tonight.</p><p> </p><p>They had gone for Mexican food and had a really fun time together, Emily extending her childhood friend the offer to go for a drink at the bar with her and her work friends after they paid for their food. Sam had declined, wanting to get home to her boyfriend, so Emily went to the bar by herself to wait for Rose and Mal to get off.</p><p> </p><p>She checks her watch as she sits down, doing quick math and calculating how long it will be until her friends get there.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here early,” Lindsey says as she approaches her with a tequila sunrise in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Emily smiles, “I look different in the daylight.”</p><p> </p><p>She grabs the drink and takes a sip, barely managing to hide the look of disgust as she takes a sip from it. She doesn’t even register Kelley approaching until she’s right in front of her, looking at her drink before looking at Lindsey questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know Sonny <em> hates </em> tequila sunrises, right?” she asks, amused. “Have you seen the face she makes when she drinks them?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily glares at Kelley, wanting to reach forward and swat her, but she can’t. The bar is too wide and her arms are too short, so she can only throttle Kelley in her mind and try not to feel too embarrassed when Lindsey looks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you could’ve corrected me, right? Or ordered something else at any point,” she tells Emily, who ducks her head as her face turns red.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” she mumbles. “I just didn’t wanna make you make another drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, yeah,” Lindsey teases, “it’s not like I make drinks for a living or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how about you make me something new?” Emily challenges, feeling braver. “A new cocktail, a Lindsey original.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley is still standing there, watching the two of them, but Lindsey and Emily don’t notice. Lindsey ponders Emily’s suggestion for a moment before nodding and turning around, heading for the well. Emily watches her go, only tearing her gaze away when she hears Kelley scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never gonna happen, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily frowns slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lindsey’s got a rule about dating regulars,” Kelley tells her as said bartender approaches them once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” she comments, dropping off a new drink in front of Emily. “One Lindsey original for one Sonnett.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily eyes the drink, wondering exactly what’s in it before catching a whiff of black cherry.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a regular. I don’t usually come on Sunday’s. Hell, I don’t have a set day that I <em> do </em> come and drink here.”</p><p> </p><p>“You address us by name,” Kelley scoffs. “We address you by name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Emily grabs her drink and takes a sip, enjoying the black cherry taste as it hits the back of her throat. “Just because you know my name and drink order doesn’t mean I’m a regular.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley rolls her eyes and walks away, likely to help another patron as Lindsey smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That sorta does make you a regular, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily shrugs, taking another drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’ll have to find a new bar to frequent.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily nearly chokes on her drink, setting it down quickly and trying to stifle her cough as Lindsey’s words repeat over and over in her head. She recovers and gets her breathing under control before she responds.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The bar’s more crowded than she was expecting tonight. Emily frowned slightly at the fuller-than-usual parking lot when she parked her car and grumbled to herself when she walked in to find her normal spot near the well was taken. Luckily, her backup spot in the corner was open, so she quickly made her way to it and sat down, waiting for one of the bartenders to get a chance to come see her.</p><p> </p><p>The drink is in front of her before she even has a chance to see which bartenders are working tonight. Blinking and looking up, she spots Lindsey’s retreating figure as she makes her way to the computer and then glances at the drink in front of her. She takes a sip and quickly recognizes it as the black cherry concoction Lindsey had made up a few weeks ago.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing how it’s busier than usual and the bartenders have a full bar top <em> and </em> whatever is being rung in for the tables, Emily doesn’t expect Lindsey to find a time to come talk to her. But, she does. She wanders over during a lull in orders and takes out her bar key, spinning it on her fingers as she observes Emily taking a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“How’ve you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad,” Emily responds, leaning back in her chair and stretching. “Just working a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same. What are you doing sitting in the corner, being all anti-social?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being anti-social,” Emily protests. “You’re talking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to talk to you,” Lindsey replies, “or you won’t tip me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who said anything about tipping?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey pockets her bar key and takes a step back, away from Emily.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re not gonna tip me, I can always just go serve someone else.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em> gets Emily to reach forward despite knowing she won’t be able to actually grab Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no, don’t leave me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey smirks, grabbing Emily’s empty glass, and winks at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When she enters the bar, Emily is too busy laughing at Rose’s story about Mal to notice that Lindsey’s not behind the bar but sitting in front of it, drinking. When she <em> does </em> realize it, she stops in her tracks and Rose runs into her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oof, Son, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose’s face shifts from annoyed to confused and she scans the bar, eyes landing on Lindsey eventually before returning to Emily who is still frozen in place.</p><p> </p><p>“She works here,” Rose reminds her, stepping around her friend and heading for the bar top, waving at Kelley as she takes a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah, but…” Emily trails off, finally getting her feet moving to join Rose.</p><p> </p><p>It takes an hour for her to finally cave and go talk to Lindsey, drink in hand. She approaches the other blonde with a smile and leans against the bar next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same thing about you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Emily takes a sip of her drink, “when are you gonna let me take you out to celebrate that darts victory?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t date my bar guests,” Lindsey reminds her and Emily’s smile widens.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m in luck then. You’re not working, so I’m not your guest right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sonny! Mal wants us to join her at her place,” Rose calls across the bar and Emily turns to face her friend briefly before turning back to Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like I’m being summoned. I’ll see you later,” she smiles and turns to leave, but Lindsey grabs her arm and stops her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait. You need this first.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey grabs a pen and a bar napkin, quickly scribbling something down on it and hands it to Emily before standing and heading to a different section of the bar. Emily watches her go, completely forgetting that she is supposed to be leaving until Rose wanders over to her and snatches the napkin out of her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You got her number?”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I have my ways.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I wanna get drunk tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily’s eyebrows furrow as Lindsey drops off their shots and pushes one toward her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that was the whole reason we came out tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Rose shrugs and pokes at her shot glass but doesn’t pick it up. Emily tosses hers back and grabs her friend’s shoulder, turning her towards her.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Rosie. Take the shot and get drunk tonight. I promise I’ll wine and dine you next week.”</p><p> </p><p>That gets Rose to laugh and she takes her shot as Lindsey pours them two more. She doesn’t leave when she drops them off, though. She stays and looks at Emily who takes her next shot and raises an eyebrow questioningly at the bartender.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna wine and dine Rose next week?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“When are you gonna wine and dine me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily smirks, taking a sip of her drink before responding</p><p> </p><p>“When are you gonna let me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey takes her phone out and checks something quickly before pocketing it once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” she tells Emily. “But I’m choosing the wine. I do <em> not </em> trust your alcohol choices.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a twenty-two-year-old college kid who drinks our well liquor.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a poor college kid, I can only afford the well” Emily responds with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Lindsey concedes with a laugh of her own. “But, I’m still picking the wine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bossy, bossy miss bartender,” Emily remarks, finishing her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey shrugs, grabbing Emily’s glass and refilling it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t like it,” she responds, handing Emily’s now-full glass back to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I didn’t ask for this,” Emily says, staring at the glass</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey raises an eyebrow challengingly, “Were you gonna say ‘no’?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looks up, locking eyes with Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to you,” she says quietly. “Never to you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emily’s not entirely sure what she thought Lindsey’s apartment would look like, but she wasn’t exactly expecting a mini bar built into her walk-in pantry. She was kicking off her shoes by the entrance and missed Lindsey taking the bottles out and placing them on the counter. Walking over, she leans against the wall and looks at Lindsey who turns and faces her with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Show me what you’ve got.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily’s eyes widen slightly and her eyes brow shoot up to her hairline.</p><p> </p><p>“On the first date? I didn’t take you for that type of girl, Linds.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey rolls her eyes, gesturing to the bottles that Emily now noticed were sitting on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant your drink making skills, Son.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily blushes, rubbing at the back of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping forward, she grabs one of the bottles of vodka before turning to Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any orange juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Orange juice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” Emily frowns slightly. “Well, then I’m screwed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey shakes her head, smiling fondly at the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I have so much to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean I have to spend <em> more </em> time with you?” Emily teases as she pours the two of them shots and hands one to Lindsey. “Oh dear.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey shakes her head, laughing at the smaller blonde.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me.”</p><p> </p><p>So she does.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Emily Sonnett enjoyed bars. She enjoyed the atmosphere and being able to just go and have a few drinks with some friends after work or for fun. But, contrary to popular belief, she did <em> not </em> enjoy shutting down bars. Staying until close was a marathon for her when she worked eight or nine hour shifts and then went to the bar afterwards. She typically bailed after an hour, but not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Now, any night she went to the bar that Lindsey was working, she stayed until close. Tobin and Kelley were the only other bartenders who closed and they both liked Emily, so they let her stay inside while they finished their closing duties. As soon as Lindsey finished the last of her closing tasks, she would receive her tip-out, holding it in one hand and Emily’s hand in the other.</p><p> </p><p>Emily always walked her to her car and sent her on her way with a kiss and tonight was no exception. Emily took Lindsey’s hand as soon as she stepped next to her, lacing their fingers together and waving to Kelley as they walked out.</p><p> </p><p>Approaching Lindsey’s car, Emily reluctantly let go so the taller girl could unlock her vehicle and put her stuff inside before turning to face Emily, a tired smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“You coming again tomorrow?” she asks Emily who nods, leaning forward and kissing Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>The other girl just looked so cute and sleepy, and Emily couldn’t help herself.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that for?” Lindsey asks, trying to keep her blush at bay.</p><p> </p><p>Emily shrugs, a smile spreading across her face and she kisses Lindsey once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, lovebirds,” Tobin calls, heading for her own car, “go home!”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey and Emily take a step back from each other, laughing and blushing. Reaching forward, Lindsey grabs Emily’s hand and laces them together once more.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna come to mine tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily pretends to consider her offer, tilting her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, I guess I can move some things around.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have other plans, I can always go home alone,” Lindsey teases.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no, don’t leave me,” Emily whines, tugging Lindsey closer.</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey laughs and leans forward, kissing Emily.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this house, we keep Soran happy (when I say so, which is now)</p><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>